


There Is Nothing I Do Better Than Revenge

by Lilbean12



Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: Abandonment, Character Death, Depression, F/M, I suck at tags, mass killing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-04 20:19:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10998246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbean12/pseuds/Lilbean12
Summary: Emma was born in raised in a town called 'New Carlos', which is a small settlement near the border of California and Nevada. When she is sixteen, Ceasar's Legion attacks the settlement. They kill almost everyone, and enslave the rest. Emma is able to escape by herself, and is forced to survive in the harsh conditions of the Mojave. She soon sets out for revenge, and soon finds people who are willing to fight beside her. But, she also learns a new emtion, lust. Will she be able to get revenge for her family and town? Or will she be overtaken by her love for someone?





	1. The Life I Soon Have to Leave

Emma slowly stirred the stew, watching the steam rise up from the boiling water. She looked behind her, to see her little sister playing with her dolls. Emma smiled, then turned back to stir more. She then heard the door open, she looked over to see her mother carrying apples. Emma put down the wooden spoon she was stirring with, and rushed over to her mother to help her put down the apples.

Emma took a couple of apples away from her mother's arms, and put them down on the wooden dining table. Her mother smiled and placed the renaming apples on the table, next to the others. Her mother looked over at the stew which was still on the stove, and walked over to stir some more.

Emma took a seat next to her sister, and looked at her sister's dolls. One looked exactly like her sister, big green eyes, brown hair, with fair skin. The doll was short, and skinny, just like her sister. Emma stroked the doll's soft brown hair, which felt exactly like her sister's. Her mother had made the doll to look like her sister, and she did succeed in that. 

"How was your day at school, Emma?" Her mother asked, as she slowly added another ingredient to the stew. Emma looked up at her mother, and put down her sister's doll.

"Fine, lots of homework though." Emma responded, her mother chuckled and put down the salt shaker she was using. 

"Well-" Her mother began to say, suddenly, the sound of screams from outside could be heard. Emma jumped up, heading towards the window. The sounds of gunshots, and more screams followed. Emma's mother pushed Emma out of the way, and peered out the curtains to see what was happening.

Emma saw her mother's eyes widening, from what she saw.

"Mom, what's wrong?" Emma asked, before she could see anything, her mother closed the curtains and looked at Emma.

"You and Bethany, upstairs, now." Her mother ordered, her younger sister, Bethany, stood up and clutched her doll. Emma gave her mother a confused look, but grabbed her sister's hand and headed upstairs with her.

They went inside Emma's room, and locked the door. Bethany took a seat on Emma's bed, and clutched her doll still. Emma closed all of her curtains, and turned off all of her lights. Then, she took a seat next to her sister and hugged her tightly. 

"Emmy, what is going on?" Bethany asked, looking up at her sister. Emma kept staring at the door, with a stern look on her face. Emma sighed and looked down at her sister, after that.

"I don't know, but we have to follow mommy's rules." Emma responded, stroking her sister's soft hair. Bethany laid her head against Emma's chest, trying to relax.

It had been an hour or so, with nothing happening. Emma still held onto her sister, in fear. Suddenly, the sound of the downstairs's door being broken down. Emma heard her mother scream in shock, and then a gun shot. Emma stood up in fear, and grabbed her little sister's hand. Her little sister, still clutching onto her doll, started to have tears forming in her eyes. Emma rushed over to her window, opening the curtains.

She saw bodies of the citizens of her town, littered across the streets, dead. Emma eyes widened, what kind of monster would do this? Then, Emma knelt down in front of her sister, and looked into her sister's eyes. Emma wiped the tear away from her sister's eyes, and stroked her hair.

"We need to-" Emma began to explain, but suddenly her bedroom door was broken open. Emma swiftly turned her head, and saw two legionaires, with guns drawn. Bethany screamed in fear, and Emma broke her window open. One of the legionaires rushed over and grabbed her little sister.

Before Emma could save her, the legionaire shot her in the head. Emma screamed in shock, and watched as her little sister's body fall to the floor. Emma had no time, she had to get out of there. Emma climbed out her window, onto the roof. A legionaire grabbed her foot, but Emma kicked his hand off of her foot.

Emma took a deep breath before jumping off her roof, landing on the dirt floor. Emma grunted in pain, but stood up. She heard the legionaires cursing and heading down the stairs. Emma had to get out of there, she began to run as fast as she could out of the town. She avoided the bodies of her fellow citizens, and heard the legionaires chasing after her. 

After a while of running, she lost them. Now, she was in the Mojave Wasteland. Alone.


	2. Long Days

She had to pretty much drag herself across the hot Mojave, sweat beaming from her face. She had no idea where she was going, but hoped she would find a nearby town. She had luckily avoided all of the disgusting creatures out in the Mojave, surprisingly enough. She had tripped over herself god knows how many times, and fell down and felt the hot Mojave wasteland sand. She forgot what water had tasted like, and the feeling of your throat not being completely dry. She gulped, trying to get the renaming moisture she had. 

She had been walking for hours, she felt herself going in and out of consciousness. She looked down the entire time, watching her feet kick the sand as she walked. She had never seen her shoes this dirty before. If her mother had seen her shoes, she would be sure to make Emma scrub her shoes until she couldn't feel her fingers. Oh, her poor mother... She didn't deserve such a fate... Such a death... Oh and her sister... Such a bright future... All gone... She was going to avenge them, one way or another. 

Emma had always been good at the whole 'revenge' concept. When she was ten, a girl in her class thought it would be funny to put an egg on Emma's head. Let's just say... The girl woke up to a surprise... Let's say she had less hair... And Emma of course, had nothing to do with that... 

And a little bit after, Emma had found an old record called 'Speak Now'. It was by someone named 'Taylor Swift'? She had no idea who that was, why was her last name a word for running? But there was a song called 'There is Nothing I do Better than Revenge.' and Emma could relate to that song. 

The thought brought a small smile to Emma's face, but suddenly, a bark could be heard. Emma swiftly looked up, she begged god for that not to be a dog who would attack her. And what she saw, was a small town. There was a dog near one of the wooden buildings. A girl was leaning against the building. She was looking the other way, but when the dog barked, she looked over at Emma. She stood up, and got her gun out. 

Emma stopped, and put her hands up. The girl began to approach Emma, still holding her gun to her, with the dog following her.

"Who are you?" The girl asked in a western accent. She had red hair, and wore leather armor. The dog growled behind her, with drool dripping down his face.

"I'm... I'm Emma..." Emma stuttered out. The girl tilted her head, and squinted her eyes. 

"What are you doing in Goodsprings?" The girl asked.

"Goodsprings? Is that what this town is called?" Emma asked, the girl gave Emma a confused look.

"You don't know? Don't lie to me!" The girl responded, still pointing the gun at her face. 

"I'm not! I'm from New Carlos! It was attacked... By... By the Legion!" Emma responded, with sadness on her face. The girl lowered the gun, and had a shocked look on her face.

"Shit... Doc Mitchell will want to speak with you..." The girl said, before motioning for Emma to follow her. They both ran together back to the town, with the dog close behind.


End file.
